


Kisses

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James teaches his little brother how to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

Richard was curled up on the couch, knees tucked up under his chin and arms wrapped tight around his legs. He looked smaller than normal, helpless even. 

"Everything alright bunny?" James asked as he shuffled through the front door with grocery bags weighing him down. Richard didn't offer to help. "Richie?" The little boy gave a sniffle as James passed by him to the kitchen. He didn't bother to put away the groceries before he came back to the living room and claimed the spot beside his littlest twin. 

"Richie? Are you hurt?" The boy shook his head making his dark hair bounce around his forehead. He needed a haircut. "Where's Jim?"

"A party." He answered in a small little chirp of a voice. "I wasn't allowed to go because I can't kiss."

"Who said?" Richard buried his face into his knees and whined. 

"They did, they had Jim and me kiss them and I couldn't. I just blushed and hid behind Jimmy." He squeaked and looked up at his older brother. "You can't tell him I told. He told me not to tell!" 

James sighed and pulled Richard against his side trying to comfort and calm. "I will deal with that later, don't worry and you know how to kiss if you wanted to. Don't let them hurt you." 

"I can't. Everyone my age kisses and I don't kiss. I'm a freak." 

"You kiss me." James offered as he pecked the boy's cheek. "I like how you kiss."

"That's different. I trust you." Tears started to flow down Richard's cheeks and it was all James could do not to start crying with him. "I just want to be normal. I want people to like me." 

"I like you." 

"It's not the same!" Richard screamed as he pushed away from James and curled up on the far side of the small couch, really more of a love seat than a fully couch seeing as it only had two small cushions and even with Richard pushing himself up against the arm he was only a few inches away but James let him have that. 

"I could teach you." 

Richard peeked up and pouted. "How?" 

"Pretend I am someone else, someone you like, and kiss me. It's easy." 

"Doesn't seem easy to me. Seems kind of stupid. You're Jamie, you're my brother." Richard hiccupped adorably, all the tears messing with his breathing. He was soft. He was just a baby and James couldn't help but feel anger towards Jim for leaving him behind but that's what was to be expected from the other. 

"And you're an actor, I believe in you." 

It took a few seconds before Richard unfurled himself and inched over to James. He sat much like a cat ready to pounce. His dark eyes focused on his brother's watching him carefully. James could see his little wheels spinning as he tried to make up a character for James.

Then he spoke soft and uneasy, "I really like you and-and I..." He blushed. "I wanted to kiss you." 

"I'm okay with that." James answered taking hold of Richard's face and guiding him forward. "I like you a lot too Richie." The blush grew across the twin's cheeks as he leaned in and pecked James's soft lips. He didn't back off right away, it grew in passion and soon the little boy was nibbling gently at James's bottom lip, his tongue pressing for entrance and his hands sliding shakily up his brother's back. James let him lead, let him decide how far to take things and didn't make a move to stop him even when things weren't exactly perfect like when Richard nipped too hard on his tongue. This was to build confidence, to make him feel as special as he was. 

When Richard finally pulled away he was bright red and giggling. "Did I do okay?" He asked. 

"Fantastic. Can I ask who I was?" 

Richard looked down at his hands which were now tangled together in his lap no doubt covering a hard on. "Jimmy. You were Jimmy... He's the only person I really like that way."


End file.
